fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Fierce's
Five Nights at Fierce's is a FNAF fan-game based off the roblox game Fierce, featuring animatronics based on creatures from that game. It recently got a sequel, Several Nights at Fierce's 2. Gameplay You have to watch the cameras and make sure the animatronics don't enter your room and jumpscare you. To stop them, you can use your flashlight or smoke to bring them away. Along with phone calls, there is a computer in the office that tells you what is the purpose of light, smoke and some information about the animatronics. There is a computer with a music note on it; clicking on it makes ultrasounds play for 10 seconds. You have a limited supply of power. It goes down each 20 seconds through, so you shouldn't worry...until you activate smoke or light. In that case, the time it takes to go down will be divided by two. Additionally, if an animatronic happens to jumpscare you, you will lose 1/4 of your total energy. However, you won't die unless you lose all your power. In that case, the room will go dark and all animatronics will appear in the room, with "Game Over" showing. You will then go back to the main menu. Rooms Animatronics Nights The night system is very different from the original FNAF. You have various choices of presets you can choose, each with thier own characteristics. Main Nights Theses are the main nights of the "Plot". They're the only ones with phone calls. Night 1 This is, for obvious reasons, considered the easiest night in the game excluding Custom Night. Only Michael and Bodhi are active, making it useless to check the "left" part of the restaurant. The phone call in this night is as follows: "Hey there! You're on the graveyard shift as it seems. Chances are this might be creepy, but don't panic! Every animatronic here is nice. They won't attack you, dismember you or even give you an heart attack. The restaurant makes kids dream! All of them want to go here! ...That's lies, however. I used to work as a night guard, but the animatronics tryed to attack me and drain my power. The staff didn't believe me and then fired me. For now only the blob and the humanoid they call a minion is active, because the restaurant had to go in maintenance for a while. Oh, yeah...You have a limited supply of power. This shouldn't be much power, but don't use all of the mechanisms at once... The blob isn't much of a threat, but it isn't affected by light. However it runs at the sight of smoke. They conveniently added smoke that stops people seeing in case of emergencies. That's...weird, are they aware of these attacks or something? What you should fear is the minion. He really wants to attack you. His sight is good enough to be immune to the smoke, but even at days it tries to stay in the dark, so I'll run from your lights. The minion likes to go in front of the cameras to block your sight, through this shouldn't matter much for now. This is about it. If you, err, survive, I'll message you again tommorow." Night 2 Night 2 takes a difficulty spike as the Dragons are activated on this night. Here is the phone call for this night: "Welcome welcome! You survived the night? That's good. However, I have bad news for you and good ones for the restaurant... They just activated the dragon animatronics. They're for older children and teens. These claws are sharper then they look... Drake the Dragon dislikes smoke. He attacks from the hall to your office. Don't be fooled by him leaving the stage last; he's the fastest one and can reach you very quickly compared to other animatronics. Drew the Dragon is the only female character in the pizzeria. She seems to hate light for some reason. She moves at an average speed and overall shouldn't be a major problem. Drago the Dragon can move quickly very fast, as evidenced by him leaving the stage first...but he gets tired quickly and is the slowest after that. Yeah, the staff saying he is the best athlete is a blatant lie. I think that's all about these animatronics. See ya next night, fellow night guard." Night 3 Night 3 introduces Crabby and makes Michael a bit harder to deal with. Here's the phone call in this night: "Well, hey there. The staff will be able to finish repairs on a crab animatronic soon. It was my favorite. It's the only one I remember the name of, the name's Crabby. Not exactly the most original name but eh. I still remember how it all happened... If you wonder why dogs aren't allowed here, it's because one actually attacked the crab, breaking it. Since then dogs are not allowed here. I wonder why they allowed dogs in the first place... From what I remember, the crab usually wandered all around the pizzeria. However, after a while he'll suddenly run to the office very quickly. I don't think he'd like you to light up his exposed robot parts so use that. That's about it. Oh yeah, the minion seems to be a bit excited today. I'll be sure to message you tommorow, if you don't get foolen by Crabby." Night 4 Night 4 has the dragons and Crabby become harder. Like all main nights, it has a phone call: "Hello! The crab almost wandered out of the Repairs room today. We got it back in just in time. Not surprising through, as you did say the crab was active last night. The dragons were a bit more active today. Wouldn't be surprised if they're also more active at night, so watch out. Oh yeah also, the playroom arcades got viruses. I don't think this'll do anything but...maybe your cameras would be infected by it if you watch the playroom. Unlikely, through. That's about it for now. See you next night!" Night 5 Night 5 makes all animatronics but Bohdi harder. This is the last main night and has the last phone call. "Hello...Hello? Okay, you're here. We had to close the playroom. Screams were heard from it. They were very creepy... But what's worse is that we found out the viruses were in the animatronics too. Apparently the blob was the one getting it first. I recall it entering the playroom sometimes so maybe that's why. Just be sure to survive, okay? Also, I have to say I won't be able to message you anymore. I have to move to somewhere else; I felt like I wasn't safe in this town. Now I slightly regret moving..." Night 6 Night 6 is the hardest main night. Bohdi will turn from the easiest animatronic to the hardest one to survive, moving extremely quickly across rooms. This is the only "main" night without a phone call. Light/Smoke Nights Light 1 This night is special in that smoke is disabled and so are Bodhi, Drake and Drago. Michael is very active on this night, so watch out. Drew is also active but not as much. Crabby is inactive and will only attempt to attack once. Smoke 1 The opposite of Light 1; Light is disabled, and thus Michael, Drew and Crabby never move. However, unlike Light 1, the pizzeria is slightly darker then usual. Bodhi is not very active, but Drake and Drago are moderately active. Light 2 Like Light 1, Smoke is disabled. Michael is less active then in Light 1, but still remains moderately active. Drew is also a potential threat. Crabby is more active and attacks more often then in Light 1. Smoke 2 Smoke 2 is pretty similar to Smoke 1, through it is darker. The animatronics are all more active. Light 3 The hardest "Light" night; Michael is now a bit inactive but will still attack more then once. Drew is even harder. Crabby is the hardest through, moving very quickly across room and taking very few time to attack when it starts to rush to the office. Smoke 3 This night is the hardest Smoke night. It is very dark and thus animatronics are hard to see. Bodhi becomes very active and will attack a lot. The dragons also become harder. This is considered the hardest night out of the "Light/Smoke Nights". Theme Nights These nights are themed after animatronics. Night of Bodhi Bodhi is as hard as it is on Night 6, taking very few seconds to move. Michael also moves, but is very inactive. The other animatronics never move. Night of Michael Michael is extremely active on this night. Bodhi also moves. Like Night of Bodhi, the other animatronics don't move. Dragon Circus This night stars the dragon trio. They are all very active. Bodhi and Michael also move but they only reach the office at 5 AM. Crabby moves to the Central Room near the end of the night. Night of Crabby This night stars Crabby the Crab. He will move very quickly. Bodhi and Michael move at an semi-active pace and will attack more then once as well. Special Nights Jumpscare Simulator This night is impossible to lose as you have infinite power. However, the animatronics move very quickly and your mechanisms are disabled, meaning you will be jumpscared, hence the name. Jumpscare Wishes This is the same thing as Jumpscare Simulator, except you don't have infinite power and your mechanisms are enabled. It is unknown whether the night is possible and not. Map View This "night" can be exited at any time. It allows you to roam around the map, while the animatronics never move. Hallucination Mode This night is almost identical to Night 3 from the main nights; Bodhi is active but moves slowly, the dragons are moderately active, Crabby moves a bit and Michael is slightly more active then at first. The main difference is that hallucinations are much more frequent. Multiplayer Modes Co-Op This mode is played with three random players. If all three want to Co-Op, they can choose one of the three night options. All players can check the cameras. However, only 1 player monitors each office entrance. For example, "Player 1" can activate smoke and light in the Right Vent, "Player 2" activates smoke and light in the Office Hallway, and so on. Co-Op Night 1 The Co-Op Night 1 is very similar to Main Night 1; Bodhi and Michael are active. However, Crabby is also semi-active, through he won't attack often. Co-Op Night 2 Co-Op Night 2 makes things harder by making Drake, Drew and Drago active. Crabby also becomes more active. Co-Op Night 3 The last Co-Op night ramps things up by making all animatronics harder. The dragon trio in particular are real threats, attacking a lot and occasionally letting the other animatronics attack while the players attempt to stop them. VS The VS Mode is a pretty hard mode which is recommanded for pros player. There is 1 player who is randomly chosen as a guard, while six other players play as the animatronics. The players can move freely, through they cannot go in rooms they cannot normally go. Crabby's pattern is changed a lot for this mode. First of all, he doesn't "rushes" the office, but instead is the fastest animatronic. Additionally, he starts going to the left vent when he reaches the Young's Room instead of the right vent. Hallucinations and Easter Eggs Hallucinations *Rarely, a ghostly version of Bodhi will appear on the Dragon Stage's stand, flashing and disappearing for around 1 second. *Some of the posters may replace themselves with pictures of random objects. Theses actually are hints to the hidden minigames. * Animatronics Sometime, what seems to be animatronics may pop up in a certain room. The only one that affects gameplay in any way is the "Black Dragon Animatronic", which activates a secret minigame upon beign clicked. One can hear footsteps when they appear and when they disappear. The creator has confirmed they are linked in one or another way. *A "Black Dragon Animatronic" may appear in the middle of the Playroom. It is easily the biggest animatronic, through not the tallest. It seems to have a bigger role then the other secret animatronics. It's one of the few animatronics in the game to have a visible jaw, along with another hallucination. It's suit is black, but almost all it's endoskeleton seems to have no suit at all. It was later revealed to be called "Fierce" in Several Nights at Fierce's 2. *A grey humanoid robot may appear in the corner of the office. It holds an grey axe with various spheres on it and sharp edges. It appears to have small ears. It looks similar to Gilgamesh in the sequel. *Another, bigger humanoid robot can also appear. It has a big jaw and seems to be the tallest animatronic in the game. This hallucination can appear in the Exit Hallway. It looks like an endoskeleton version of Richard from the second game with closer inspection. *An odd animatronic can be seen walking on the ceiling of the Repairs. This robot seems to be a cyclops. On it's head is three "arms". The rest of it's body is a cylinder until the animatronic's base. It has three bug-like legs. It is hinted to be Wis from SNaF2. *The last hidden animatronic is also the smallest in the game. It appears in the Young's Room, behind one of the seats. It has a cylinder base with four wheels, as well as a square head with two eyes. Minigames There are a few bonus minigames you can access through special methods, usually involving clicking something on the cameras. Upon finishing a minigame, you go back to the Main Menu. After finishing the sixth main night, you can access all minigames freely except for the unnamed Bodhi minigame. Drake's Epic Adventure In this 2D minigame, you play as Drake inside the Dragon Stage and must impress children by breathing "Fire" (which is really a bunch of confetti) on them. After impressing all kids, the minigame ends. You cannot escape the room. This minigame is accessed by double-clicking a Drake plush in the Central Room. Drew's Pretty Quest Like Drake's Epic Adventure, this is a 2D minigame. It seems to happen in a party and you must touch a bunch of balloons as Drew, turning them blue. Completing this ends the minigame. You cannot escape the room. The minigame is accessed by clicking on a blue balloon in the Left Vent Entrance. Drago's Sportive Race In this minigame, you play as Drago in the Dragon Stage and you and the other dragons race to a cupcake. Drago is ironically the fastest animatronic in the minigame despite beign the slowest in the actual game. If you win, the game ends. Else, the other two animatronics laugh at you before the game ends. This minigame is found by clicking on a green cake in the dining room. Learn About Food With Michael This minigame is in a 16-bit style similar to Super Mario World instead of the 8-bit style of the others minigames.. You play as Michael. Bodhi will tell you a question related to food and you must say whether it's true or not. Most of these are very easy. The minigame ends after 5 questions. If you lose all 5, Bodhi will slap Michael and tell him to stop "doing this on purpose". This minigame is accessed by clicking on a dark grey pillow in the Young's Room. Bodhi's Ball Craze This minigame involves Bodhi catching a bunch of white balls using a crane without grabbing bomb-shaped balls. As the minigame continues, there are more and more bomb balls, but the game makes sure there is always a white ball availlable for catching. Once you grab a bomb ball, the minigame shows a leaderboard and ends after a few seconds. This minigame is accessed by clicking on a crane similar to the one seen in the game in the Entrance Hall. Crabby Minigame 1 This minigame stars a repaired Crabby in the Central Room. He sells plushies, figurines, balloons and candy to people. The minigame ends after selling all items. You cannot move in this minigame; you have to click the items. The minigame is accessed by clicking Crabby's plushie in the Office. Crabby Minigame 2 This minigame is name-less, like the other Crabby Minigame. It is played in a bird view. You play as a broken Crabby and you must avoid the other animatronics for around 5 minutes. Otherwise, you will lose control of yourself, will go in the Office and presumately kill the guard in it. This minigame is accessed by clicking on a Crabby poster in the Repairs Room. Bodhi Minigame Like the Crabby Minigames, this minigame is nameless and is played in a bird view. You play as Bodhi and you can walk in the Young's Room, the Kitchen and the Playroom. When you enter the playroom, you will meet a black, dragon-like robot and you won't be able to leave the Playroom. The robot will charge at Bodhi and once he touches him, the game ends in static. Bodhi Minigame is found by pressing on the black animatronic hallucination when it appears in the Playroom. Theories and Rumors Feel free to add theories here, as long it's not a joke one. Joke ones will be erased. Some people believe Crabby is actually good, because he only stares at the camera when he's about to enter the Left Vent, which is when it attacks. This is further supported by the hidden Crabby Minigame, in which he seems nice until he touches the animatronics, presumately contracts thier virus and attacks the guard. Polls Which is the scariest animatronic? Bohdi Michael Crabby Drake Drew Drago Which is the cutest animatronic? Bohdi Michael Crabby Drake Drew Drago How much do you like this game? It's really good! Nice. It's an average game. It needs some improvements. I dislike the game. Unused Content An unused phone call was recently discovered in the game. It is unknown why it was removed. It was probably supposed to be in Night 6. "Err...sup. I'm a memberrrrrrrrr of the staff and we will be closing tommorow. The animatronics crashed. They were rebootiiiiiiing by the end of the day, but it's pr-*boop*-y clear they're corrupted. We'll have to do serious changes before re-op- -ng the res*boop*rant. Agh...The things *beep* on are so crazy I think I bellllllllllieve you when you say the animmmaaaatronics attack*buzz* you by now. If this is the caaaaaase, be very '' *boop* 'careful as *beep* they might be very aggresive. The virus is probably everywhere through, maybe ev-" The rest of the call is a bunch of corrupted noises. Unused files show that Bodhi and Michael originally had thier own posters instead of sharing thier posters. Notably, Michael is called Mia, which implies Michael was originally a female. It seems the Black Robot that appears in an hallucination and an hidden minigame was going to have a bigger role originally, such as attacking the player when the power goes out. Most of theses were scrapped. A power limit was planned from the beggining, but at one point in developpement the power limit was removed. After a while, it was re-added to avoid "camping" with the smoke and light. Like in other FNAF fan-games, animatronics used to instantly kill you. This was later changed to them draining a quarter of your power limit instead. The map used to be much taller and slightly bigger, but more simple. It was later replaced by the current, more detailled map. The camera angles have changed a lot since they were first implemented. The Left Vent Entrance and the Dragon Stage Seats were not originally part of the layout. They were added later in order to use more of the map and to make some animatronics slower. Criticism The game's criticism is mostly negative. Most reviews say it isn't as bad as espected, but it is still very unoriginal, with no new concepts to the FNAF series. Some people think the simple designs of the animatronics are unoriginal but worsen the game, but some think the simple designs are better since Five Nights at Freddy's fan games usually have over-the-top designs. Gallery WeLiveInHere.jpeg|The teaser for the minigame. 7eb265c8bcedcbf95650e497b73fd65b.jpeg|The second teaser for the game. INeedHelpBrightened.jpeg|The second teaser for the game, brightened. Category:PC Games Category:Poisonshot Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Point and Click Category:Minigames Category:Several Nights at Fierce's